


Dangerous

by WaywardBlueShun



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardBlueShun/pseuds/WaywardBlueShun
Summary: Paring: Halstead Brothers x Halstead!ReaderWarning: Idiot reader, underage drinking, breaking the law, angry JaySummary: 19-year-old Y/N gets in trouble and needs rescuing by her brothers.Requested: No
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Will Halstead & Reader
Kudos: 34





	Dangerous

Linking arms with your best friend, you strolled into the bar. It didn’t bother you, that you were both underage or that it was nearly midnight. You didn’t think about the fact your brothers would start to worry. You just wanted to have a good time and get drunk for once. 

Flashing your fake IDs to the bartender, you order some drinks, a Margarita for your friend a beer for you. You found a booth in the corner and slid in.

“What’s with the beer? We get to have unlimited drinks on my dad and you get a beer?” Katy asks shaking her head at you.

“It’s what I always have with the boys.” You shrugged taking a swig of the beer. 

After you and Katy had a couple of drinks and shots you were both tipsy. You more than her. You were both giggling and making a racket in the corner of the bar much to everyone else’s dismay. So a waiter was sent to get you out.

“Come on ladies you need to leave.” He took away your drinks to which you severely protested against. Katy upped and left, running away quickly not wanting to be caught with a fake ID.

“Awww, come on, one more drink. Please.” You slurred, leaning on the waiter.

“No. You’re out of here.” He started dragging you out the bar, but as you passed a table you reached for a drink. You drank some before throwing on the floor, demanding more. 

“Okay, give me your ID, I’m ringing the police.” At those words, you froze. That means your brothers would find out. 

While you waited in an interview room, to be processed, you started to sober up. Tears forming in your eyes at how disappointed your brothers would be. You stood up, pacing the room, getting frustrated quickly. Not being handcuffed as they didn’t see you as a threat, you grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the wall. It let out the anger, then it all came back again when it bounced off the wall and hit you square in the head. It hurt like hell. 

The door opened and a women came in. “Let’s not destroy my chairs. Someone’s here to see you.” You could tell she was angry that you were getting bailed. 

As you walked out you saw Jay and Will, both stood there with there arms crossed. Jay looked angry and Will just look disappointed. As you got closer Jay gave you a soft whack around the head, which added more to the pounding headache. 

“What the hell Y/N?! Your lucky I can bail you out. Do you know how stupid you were?” Jay gave you the whole rant all the way back to the car, where you passed out before he could even get the engine started.

“Great now she’s hungover!” Jay exclaimed pulling out of the spot.

“Look, I know you’re mad. I am too. But shouting at her isn’t going to help. I’ll talk to her in the morning. I’ve got a late shift.” Will tried to reason with his brother.

“Fine, but she’s being punished for this.” 

“Yeah, I know. Now get us home.”

“Hey, get up,” Will said as you rolled over. “You’re in trouble, so there’s no staying in bed all day. Come on. Up.” You finally sat up squinting at the harsh lights. Will handed you an Advil and a glass of water, to which you gratefully accepted. 

“Thanks” You mumbled downing the drink and pill.

“Don’t thank me yet. We’ve still got to talk.” Sitting down on the edge of your bed Will looked you straight in the eye. “Why would you do that?”

“It was stupid I know.” You rolled your eyes at him. “But I just wanted to have fun. You’ve been busy with the new shift pattern and catching up on sleep. And Jay’s never around anymore. I feel lonely. So I did what any normal person would do and went drinking. It worked for a bit.” By the end, you were in tears. You were hurting from missing your brothers. They had been your rock and your support throughout your life. They helped raise you. 

“Hey, look at me. There was no need to go drinking with a fake ID. Promise you won’t do it again, and I’ll take Friday’s shift off to have game night. I’ll even drag Jay down. Deal?” He stuck his hand out, to which you shook.

“Good, now you’ve got to do your chores and extra per Jay’s request.” He laughed while you groaned.


End file.
